Persistent memory may be characterized as a way to store data structures such that the data structures may continue to be accessible using memory instructions or memory application programming interfaces (APIs) even after the process that created or last modified the data structures ends. Persistent memory may be accessed in a similar manner to types of volatile memory used for system memory of a computing system (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)), but it retains stored data structures across power loss in a similar manner to computer storage (e.g., hard disk drives or solid state drives). Persistent memory capabilities extend beyond an ability to retain stored data structures across power loss. For example, key metadata, such as page table entries or other constructs that translate virtual addresses to physical addresses also need to be retained across power loss.